


Here with Me

by sonderwalker



Series: The Dyad [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, love me some good wholesome energy, more dyad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan were not aware that other force sensitive people can see them interacting through the dyad... until now that is.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dyad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

> more wholesome content!! I've been going through a rough time and wrote this to help.

“I’m not sure if that’s the best idea, Snips.” Anakin said while staring at a map of the star system they were about to enter. “I see your point, but it sounds too risky.” He looked at her. Ahsoka bit her lip, a nervous habit that he had tried to get her to control but was not always successful.

“Why don’t you all try attacking from the southern hemisphere instead?” Obi-Wan asked.

“That might work.” Anakin muttered. He looked at Admiral Yularen “Admiral, what’s the situation like on the southern hemisphere of the planet?”

“It’s not as bad as the north, but a ground invasion at this stage still is a great risk that I do not want to take.” The admiral replied. Anakin crossed his arms and stood up straight.

“We could try some kind of assault above the planet’s surface, in order to clear the way for troopers to land.” Anakin suggested.

“That might work.” Captain Rex said while nodding his head.

“Ideally, you would want to create some kind of diversion.” Obi-Wan said while pointing at the map. “You have two main points from which the enemy is attacking from: one in the northern and one in the southern hemisphere. If you’re able to draw each group to the same location as a diversion, then you’ll be able to get your men down to the surface.” Anakin nodded.

“Uh… when did Master Kenobi get here?” Ahsoka said, looking horrified at her grand-master’s sudden appearance.

“Commander, General Kenobi isn’t here right now, he’s on Coruscant.” Rex said, looking concerned.

“Are you feeling alright, commander?” Yularen asked her, leaning over the holotable to get a better look at her.

“I’m fine!” She exclaimed. “Master, you see him too, don’t you?” She asked.

“To be honest, Snips,” Anakin said while shrugging. “I didn’t think anyone else could see him.” Ahsoka’s jaw dropped.

“Hello Ahsoka” Obi-Wan said with a small smile on his face.

“What are you two talking about?” Yularen said as he looked around the briefing room for Obi-Wan “General Kenobi is not here at the moment! Are you two feeling alright?”

“Everything is fine admiral.” Anakin said while holding his hands up “This is just something that Obi-Wan and I do… sometimes…” Anakin said while trailing off.

“You mean General Kenobi will just randomly appear by your side, even if he is lightyears away from you?” Rex asked.

“Yes?” Anakin said. He heard Obi-Wan chuckle next to him. “You aren’t helping.” He muttered.

“No please continue, I am enjoying myself.” Obi-Wan said.

“How did you get here?” Ahsoka asked.

“Where is he?” Rex and Yularen shouted at the same time.

“He’s… he’s next to Master Skywalker!” Ahsoka said while pointing at Obi-Wan. “Can’t you guys see him?”

“No, no I can’t” Rex said, his eyes wide. Anakin facepalmed.

“This is not how I was expecting today to go.” He mumbled.

“Well, it definitely has been entertaining, to say the least.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Master, you’re really not helping.” Anakin said as he dropped his hand to his side. Ahsoka laughed.

“Master, you have got to teach me how to do that.” Ahsoka said. Yularen rolled his eyes.

“Jedi.” He muttered.


End file.
